


Warm Blankets

by march_flowers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Crying, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_flowers/pseuds/march_flowers
Summary: The group of nine young boys were given the day off, and what the boys did with their time was go out and let loose and have fun.Though, while Chan stays at home and cleans up, hearing a sniffle from Jisung, whom had just returned from the dance studio, made him grow worried.What on earth could have upset the poor boy?





	Warm Blankets

A quiet afternoon in the dorms resulted in Chan taking the time to clean up a bit and do a little laundry for the others while they were out, having just put some blankets into the dryer about half an hour before he heard the sound of the front door opening, and soft, quickly paced footsteps making their way toward the bedrooms. When he peeked around the corner he caught the retreating body of Jisung, and heard a sniffle come from the younger boy.

With brows furrowed in worry and a protective feeling taking over, Chan made his way to Jisung’s bedroom, lightly knocking as he brought his ear closer to the door. "Jisung-ah, can I come in..?" He asks softly. The only response he could hear was a soft whine, and whether or not it meant ‘yes’ or ‘no’, he stepped into the bedroom.

Jisung lay curled up on his bed, his back facing away from Chan as his shoulders shook with soft, quiet sobs. The leader frowned deeply and made his way over, sitting down next to the younger, gently laying his hand on his arm. "Hey, what happened?" He asked with a soft voice, rubbing the younger’s arm slowly.

The rapper sniffled again and was quiet for a moment, hesitating before he spoke, his voice cracking weakly.

"I’m n-.. not good enough.. M-maybe leaving school was a mistake.." He whispers, curling up into a tighter ball as his cries worsened.

Hearing this made Chan’s heart shatter, and he quickly shook his head as he moved to lay in front of Jisung, pulling him into his chest.

"No, hey, that’s nowhere close to being true.." He says softly, squeezing the smaller boy as Jisung clung to him, burying his face into his neck, fingers carding through light colored hair. 

"You’re more than good enough, Jisung. Just you being here with us proves it." He whispers. "What’s made you think you aren’t?"

There was a small shake of the younger’s head, and he whimpered softly. "Can’t get anything right.. I keep messing up the choreography, a-and I don’t want to pull anyone away from their d-day off to ask for help..." He murmurs. "I just.. I can’t do it, hyung.. I can’t.."

"You can," The blonde whispers in reply, gently shushing Jisung when he tried to protest, "You can do it, but all you’re doing right now is stressing yourself, filling your plate when you should be relaxing. Tell you what," He pulled back slightly to lock eyes with Jisung, carefully wiping the tears from the rapper’s cheeks. "I’ll stay right here with you, and we can cuddle and de-stress, yeah? It’d be good for you." He says softly.

Jisung sniffles softly and nods his head slowly, rubbing at his eyes a bit. "Okay.." He whispers. The older boy looks up when he hears the sound of the dryer, signaling that the blankets had finished. "I’ll get a blanket, just try and take your mind off it for now. Listen to some music, and I’ll be right back." The older man says before he carefully got out of the bed, quickly heading out to grab a blanket.

The younger curls up once again as he grabs his headphones, placing them into his ears as he turned on some music. He always did this when he was upset- played some music to cry to so he could get the negativity out of his system.

He sniffled softly and jumped with a start as he suddenly felt Chan accidentally bump his foot with his knee as he crawled back into the bed minutes later, draping a warm blanket fresh from the dryer over the two of them. Jisung uncurled himself and wrapped his arms around Chan, whom instantly held him close to his chest and rubbed his back in slow, back and forth sweeps of his hand.

They stayed this way for a while, Chan just holding Jisung against his chest as the younger cried and got his feelings out, looking down at him as the younger pulled away a bit, pulling out his headphones before reaching over and setting them aside. "Thank you, hyung.. I feel a little better."

The blonde smiled softly and wiped away a stray tear from Jisung’s cheek. "You’re welcome. Just try to remember that you’re meant to be here, because you’re more than just ‘good enough’. I mean, you’re Han Jisung. That’s pretty incredible."

A light, soft laugh came from the younger, a weak smile pulling at his lips, but a genuine one all the same. “Thank you.. Really. I don’t know what we’d do without you, hyung.” Jisung said as he hugged Chan close, squeezing him a bit before relaxing into the strong chest of the blonde. “Let’s just.. Stay like this a little longer. It’s nice.”

Chan hummed softly and felt a smile warmer than the blanket covering them pull his lips upward. “And this way we’ll stay. It is pretty nice, huh?”

The two laughed softly, a sweeter, much happier feeling washing over the two now.  
Everything felt much better.


End file.
